


Blow-Job

by zation



Series: Castiel, whore extraordinaire [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Confident Castiel (Supernatural), Facials, Gentle Facefucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Castiel (Supernatural), Shy Dean Winchester, client Dean, implied top Cas/bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Castiel works as a whore and caters to all kinds of needs, some more savory than others.Or,The one with the man who simply wanted to be blown (away).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Castiel, whore extraordinaire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715071
Comments: 24
Kudos: 221





	Blow-Job

**Author's Note:**

> Second one in the series! This will also be a quick and casual one 😆

_"Got_ _an easy one for you, Cassie.”_

_“I don’t think I have much more in me for tonight.”_

_“Relax, I said easy and I meant it. Just gotta blow the dude, is all.”_

_“I owe you. I’ll buy you lunch tomorrow, okay?”_

_“Judging by how he looks you’re gonna owe me much more than a lunch, darling.”_

* * *

The man was already waiting for Castiel when he entered the room and oh boy, now Castiel understood perfectly what that comment about the man’s looks had been about.

Tall, broad-shouldered, just the right bow to his legs. Yes, this “Dean” was definitely Castiel’s type in the body department. His face was just icing on the cake. Thank God for good-looking johns or this job would be terrible. Castiel was just hoping that the guy wasn’t an asshole but judging by the shy smile he returned when Castiel grinned at him he had hit jackpot in that department too.

Still, years of experience had made Castiel wary and he approached the man with professionalism.

“First time?”

Dean ducked his head and rubbed at the back of his neck. Obviously a nervous tick and entirely too adorable.

“Yeah,” he mumbled after some shuffling.

“I figured,” he smiled kindly when Dean looked up at him. “No offense but you don’t look like you need to visit this kind of establishment,” he walked over to the bed as he spoke, righting the covers and inviting Dean to sit down with an outstretched hand.

Dean sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, his hands on his spread knees. “Yeah I… I mean, it’s been a while and I guess I just miss…” he shrugged and looked sheepishly at Castiel. “I just wanna get a blow-job, man.”

Castiel chuckled and plucked a pillow from the bed to put on the floor between Dean’s feet.

“I get it.” It wasn’t even his place to ask, he had just been surprised by the man’s good looks, and perhaps that shy look made him curious as well. He liked softer johns more than the hardened ones. He winked up at Dean. “Just tell me how you want it and warn me before you come, alright?”

“How I…?” Dean pulled in a big breath when Castiel put his hands on the man’s hips. “Do you deepthroat?”

To Castiel, that was kind of implied when buying a blow-job. “I’ll do anything you want, sweetie.”

“Jesus fuck,” Dean breathed out unevenly. “Then that. I want that.”

“Want to feel your fat cock bumping the back of my throat?” Castiel purred as he started working Dean’s jeans open, already feeling the man’s dick chubby up. “Want me to gag on you?”

“Yes,” Dean croaked. He put one hand on Castiel’s head, carding his fingers through Castiel’s thick hair. “Fuck yeah, you’re so fucking pretty.”

Castiel licked his lips and opened his mouth when Dean ran his thumb along his bottom lip. The man dipped his thumb just inside and Castiel took the initiative and sucked lightly on Dean’s thumb as he finally got the man’s jeans open.

Dean groaned throatily when Castiel scraped his teeth along the man’s thumb. Castiel filed that away for later because even though most men didn’t like teeth in the vicinity of their dicks, Castiel knew that the dangerously thin line between pain and pleasure could be intriguing to some.

“Do you want to undress?” he asked in the rumbling voice he usually reserved for the bedroom.

Dean’s eyelids fluttered and he bit his lower lip as if he didn’t know how sexy that made him look. Hell, Castiel had thought he had blown his last load for this evening on the last client but if Dean insisted on looking like that Castiel might have a harder time keeping his own arousal at bay than he at first thought.

“I wanna…” Dean swallowed and made an obvious effort to calm down. “I wanna keep my clothes mostly on. Wanna make it quick and dirty.”

Castiel gave him a feral grin and scooted back. “In that case, wanna stand up and fuck my face?”

Dean put a hand down on his half-exposed dick, pressing down hard and groaning again, his whole body shuddering.

“Fucking hell, man.”

“You can call me Cas for tonight, sweetie.”

“Cas,” Dean moaned deeply, still massaging his dick. Goddamn, he was looking so erotic Castiel almost felt like Dean was the one seducing him. He would definitely be owing more than a meager lunch for this treat.

“Come on, big boy,” he rumbled and stood up, grabbing Dean by his shoulders to haul him to his feet as well. “Can’t fuck my face if you keep fucking your hand.”

“Can we kiss?”

They were definitely standing close enough. The question was so innocent that it made Castiel smile.

“ _Anything_ you want, darling,” he said sweetly before leaning in and capturing Dean’s cupid bow lips in a slow kiss.

It deepened quickly enough, and Dean groaned into it, grabbing Castiel to press closer. His dick dug in against Castiel’s hip and he was sure Dean could feel his answering erection there because the man moaned prettily and started grinding against him.

Dean was bodily bigger than Castiel but it was clear to Castiel that the man wanted to submit so he grabbed Dean’s short hair and turned his head as he wanted to. Dean made the most delicious whimpering sound and his hands clenched against Castiel’s sides when the kiss turned dirty and owning.

“Ready for me, Dean?” he growled when he started feeling like he would have to fuck the man if this continued. He couldn’t, not without Dean paying more and not without Dean’s consent, because Dean was the client and Castiel was the whore but _damn_ , this man was good at riling Castiel up, that was for sure.

“Please,” Dean whispered hoarsely. “Please, want you to suck me off.”

“Yes,” Castiel agreed because he suddenly _really_ wanted to.

He slunk to his knees in a practiced move, smooth and fluid after years of doing this. He reached for the pillow just as Dean fumbled with his jeans and underwear, getting both articles down just below his balls.

And there was his dick, what a fucking price. Thick and cut, flushed and glistening at the top where he was already leaking precome, he curved up against his stomach in a beautiful arch. And just below, his balls, fat and heavy, made even bigger by the way they were pushed up by the clothes bunching just underneath.

Castiel wasted no time but instead leaned in and licked Dean’s balls as soon as the man had removed his hands. Dean made a surprised sound and his whole pelvis jerked forward. Castiel grinned up at him and then took a hold of Dean’s hard dick before licking his balls again, tracing the little seam in the middle with his tongue.

Dean’s legs trembled and Castiel gave a fleeting thought to doing this seated after all but then Dean put his hands on Castiel’s head, pulling on his hair a little. He was making little _ah, ah, ah_ sounds as Castiel tugged lightly on his dick and lavished his balls and Castiel liked it, liked how Dean begged without begging.

“Please, Cas.”

But yes, he definitely liked Dean begging for real even more. Especially in that hoarse little whisper.

“Yes,” he rumbled, feeling pleased with how flushed Dean looked already. “Take what you want, big boy. Use me like I know you want to.”

Dean swallowed, _audibly_ , and grabbed his dick with one hand, the other holding the back of Castiel’s head. He stepped up but instead of thrusting directly inside like Castiel had thought, Dean took a moment to trace Castiel’s lips with the head of his dick, smearing precome all over.

Castiel licked his lips and didn’t even have to pretend to like the taste. His groan of appreciation was one hundred percent real and the awed look Dean gave him told Castiel that he might have been found out. But what was the fault in that? Castiel certainly couldn’t think of anything when Dean finally pushed his swollen dick inside the wet heat of Castiel’s mouth.

“Fucking hell,” Dean gasped and sounded way too innocent for a man his age, almost as if this was his first blow-job. Castiel was sure it wasn’t, that it had just been a while like Dean had said, but he found he liked to pretend it was.

“Fuck you feel so good,” Dean started babbling as he thrust extremely shallowly, holding Castiel’s head mostly still. “Can’t believe you’re just down there on your knees for me, look so good baby. Cas, shit, _Cas_.”

Castiel groaned again and didn’t have to fake that either. Dean’s voice was raspy, just shy of a grunt, and he kept praising Castiel as he picked up his pace. By now Castiel was completely hard even though he had come not long ago and he was starting to think he would come if he took his dick out and whacked off while sucking this glorious man. So let’s not, right? Dean wanted a blow-job, nothing more.

It didn’t stop him from occasionally rubbing the heel of his hand against his dick, though, and Dean noticed after a little while.

“Fuck, you’re getting off on this?” he pulled Castiel off him when all Castiel could do was groan. “For real?”

Castiel licked his lips and tried to determine if it would make Dean mad or not. He still had his face full of Dean’s very much erect dick, though, so honesty seemed like a safe bet in this case.

“I don’t think you’ve ever stopped to think about how erotic you actually are, Dean,” he said boldly and watched with fascination how Dean blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. He wasn’t even aware grown men could blush but damn if it didn’t look good on Dean’s freckled face. “I apologize if I’ve made you uncomfortable, this experience is of course all about your desires. Deepthroating, wasn’t it?”

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few moments before grabbing his dick to hold it at the right angle for Castiel to swallow down. He did so with a content groan and this time Dean let him set the pace. Castiel put his hands on the man’s hips to keep his balance and started bobbing deeper and deeper on the man’s rock hard dick.

“I just…” Dean gasped after a moment and when Castiel looked up he found Dean staring down at him with wide eyes. Beautiful eyes. “I just didn’t think… You must have _so much_ sex...”

Castiel pulled off with a wry smile, jerking Dean as he spoke, his dick slick enough with saliva. “And that would make me immune to a beautiful man whimpering under my touch?”

Dean’s blush deepened and maybe _whimpering_ had been the wrong choice of words for explaining this to the man but Dean had done it and it had sounded delicious.

“I didn’t know,” he rasped and Castiel’s eyes softened because that could mean a lot of things but somehow Castiel thought it meant that Dean hadn’t know he was attractive, at all.

“There are no lies between us, sweetie,” Castiel said in an almost too intimate voice and then swallowed Dean down again.

Dean make a choked off sound and his hips jerked forward but Castiel was prepared for that and compensated by moving off the man’s dick, making the movement fluid. He was adept at deepthroating but still wanted to do it on his own terms.

That being said, Dean had definitely waited long enough and on the next exhale Castiel sunk all the way down, bumping Dean’s dick against the back of his throat just like he had said. Up and down again and he got Dean deep down, deep enough to swallow around him.

Dean moaned loudly, his fingernails scraping against Castiel’s scalp where he gripped Castiel’s hair hard. Castiel’s own dick throbbed in his loose sweatpants and he breathed out evenly through his nose as he let Dean slide out and then almost immediately back in again.

Relaxing his jaw, he looked up at Dean and raised an eyebrow when the man returned a wild stare.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean said, his voice completely debauched. “You’re fucking awesome, you know that? So fucking hot, so fucking…” he groaned deeply and started thrusting down Castiel’s throat.

It made Castiel’s eyes tear up but he liked it anyway, liked it even more because Dean looked completely blissed out. He was by no means actually fucking Castiel’s face, was more like slowly gliding in and out, but whatever floated his boat was alright with Castiel because damn, Dean looked _exquisite_ in his pleasure.

“Gonna…” he suddenly gasped. “Gonna,” Castiel put his hands on Dean’s hips, felt the taut muscles there and relished digging in his fingers as he made Dean slow down. “Wanna come on your face. Please, Cas, gonna come so soon.”

Facial? Why not? Castiel’s shift was ending after this anyway. He just looked up to meet Dean’s eyes, giving a shallow wink and hoped Dean took the hint that it was okay to blow his wad however he liked.

Dean clenched his jaw shut against a high-pitched whine and pulled out his dick, jerked off no more than two strokes and then came with a deep groan. Castiel just about had time to close his eyes before Dean painted his face with his hot come.

It made Castiel’s dick twitch painfully and he put a hand down on it, squeezing lightly. Dean panted over him, his dick pumped out a last weak spurt and then he looked dangerously close to stumbling as his whole body relaxed.

But Castiel had done this before and even though his dick was screaming for attention and his face was covered in Dean’s release, he was quick on his feet to guide the other man to the bed.

“Fucking hell, man,” Dean panted, looking up at Castiel with big eyes. “That was the best blow-job I’ve ever had.”

Castiel gave him a grin and went to the bedside drawer to pull out a cloth, wiping off the worst from his face.

“Client satisfaction is important,” he said with a laugh. “So thank you.”

“Next time…” Dean was looking down at his dick when Castiel turned to him, looking adorably flushed all of a sudden. “Maybe you could jerk off? So I could see?”

That made Castiel grin widely and he went over to the other man, gripping his chin lightly to tilt his head back and steal a quick kiss.

“Anything for you, sweetie. You’re always welcome here at _Angel Haven_.”


End file.
